


Ladies of the Moon

by Pyrrti (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Hobbit Culture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pyrrti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time the moon shines fully rounded half of the Hobbits would Turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt in kink meme:
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=15039095#t15245943
> 
> Also filled in there

There was once a race of beings that lived near the edge of a forest. They lived peacefully and they thrived in the shadows of the forest as well as on the grass fields that surrounded it. They built their homes underneath the earth making them comfortable and bright. Even though they had fewer females than males their population never decreased for they always had very large families. 

But then came the day when darkness arrived to the forest. Horrifying creatures attacked their homes and people. Only a small number of them survived the attack and none of them were female. Those still alive decided to leave the place they had called home. The place that was now burned and barren. 

So began the Great Journey of the Hobbits, though it was not called that yet.

During the first days of travel hopelessness had seeped into the hearts of the Hobbits. How could they survive when they could not reproduce? Would they be doomed to wander through the land while their people died one by one?

In desperation they prayed for help and wished for someone hear their call. And one day someone finally did.

The Moon had watched heard the sorrow of the Hobbits. It cracked their heart and they descended from their place in the sky. They told the Hobbits that they would give them a gift that would solve their problem.

Every time the moon shines fully rounded half of the Hobbits would Turn. Half of them would be given body of a female on those nights. These forms would be temporary unless the Turned Hobbit was impregnated.

But, the Moon told them, no females would be created in these unions because of the nature of their gift. The children would always be male.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More history, yay! 
> 
> I have decided that when a Hobbit is Turned he is referred as she (unless they don't feel like it) to avoid confusion when talking about Hobbit procreation.
> 
> Also, the chapters will most likely be quite short.

The Hobbits had established a system of sort. Those, who Turned at The Nights, would wear dresses and keep their hair long as a sign of it. Not all of them, of course. Few chose pants instead of dresses. It had also been decided long ago that the Turning Hobbits would be named after jewels and flowers as a reminder for their value and their gift to bear a new life.

Over the years, as their number had increased and they had settled down to the Shire, Hobbit folk had split into Families. The Families often had traits that distinguished them from the others. The Bagginses, for example, were very proper and calm people. The Proudfoots (or was it Proudfeet?) were known for their magnificent feet. The Brandybucks lived mostly on the other side of the Brandywine on the edge of the Shire. And there were the Tooks whose desire to adventure made them peculiar in the eyes of other Families though they were held in (somewhat) high esteem for their Thains.

While the Families were entwined tightly together through marriages the Bagginses and the Tooks never mixed directly together. They were too different and held too different set of values that they never were interested in each other. 

And then, one Night, the impossible happened. A Took named Belladonna and a Baggins named Bungo Joined after a long and very secret courtship that had led to the construction of the Bag End. The Hobbits were all quite shocked. It had never been believed that Belladonna Took, Little Wildling as she was called when she was younger, would settle down with someone as respectable as Bungo Baggins. Yet that had happened.

In the morning, after the Moon had set, Belladonna didn’t Turn back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The years are in shire reckoning. Also, while Tolkien Gateway says in Bilbo's birthday is in Halimath, I went with how it was said in Tolkien Gateway to be by Shire calendar.

Belladonna and Bungo’s child was born on the first day of Winterfilth in 1290. The birth had been difficult and long for Belladonna had carried the child within her too long. It left her barren and this only child would also be their last. It was a great tragedy and sorrow but Belladonna was determined to not let it drag her down.

On their child’s first full moon, as it was always done, they named him Bilbo by Belladonna’s wish despite child’s Turning. No one ever got to know why exactly Belladonna wanted this but some of them had theories. Maybe he had a hunch about what the future would hold for Bilbo. Or maybe this was his last prank against old rules and traditions. (The second theory was most likely correct.)

Bilbo’s childhood was quite peaceful (or as peaceful as it could be when there was a hobbitling running around) and free just like any other young Hobbit’s. He had no responsibilities yet as they would come only after he reached his 20th birthday. Then he began to learn about the Rules and Traditions. Bilbo’s parents taught him both sides of their culture.

Then the Fell Winter came. And the less said about it, the better, thank you very much. Hobbits didn’t like to remember it and tried to forget it as soon as possible. Unless, of course, they needed to scare some unruly children with stories.

Years after the Fell Winter Bungo fell ill. No one really knew what kind of illness it was and couldn’t heal it but it didn’t seem to infect other hobbits. His condition steadily grew worse. He tired himself quickly and started to eat less and less. Bungo wasted away in front of Belladonna and Bilbo’s eyes. One day he couldn’t get up from bed and they all knew he would be gone soon. Three days later Bungo acquired a fever that took his life the following night.

Belladonna was heartbroken and his wild spirit disappeared. He started to have dark moods that could only be thwarted by his son. It was as if every day were a struggle to Belladonna. Though Bilbo was able to keep his parent living on, his influence didn’t last forever. Eight years later, in 1334, Belladonna followed his other half to the next world.

That day Bilbo inherited Bag End.

And when he returned home after Belladonna’s funeral, Bag End didn’t feel the same anymore. For the first time Bag End felt cold despite the hearth being lit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking this long to update. I have had some trouble in concentrating.

It began with Gandalf like many things tended to do. 

Gandalf was, and still might be, a Wizard. He was known as a troublemaker and meddler (and helper and defender) in the Shire, and his fireworks were as admired as they were objected to. He had this very bad and unrespectable habit of luring young Hobbits to adventures but the Hobbits grudgingly put up with his occasional visits.

That particular morning Bilbo was peacefully sitting in front of his home smoking his pipe. It was a fine start of a beautiful spring day for sun was shining, there were very few clouds to be seen and wind was blowing gently over the hills. Bilbo created a smoke ring and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sunlight.

Something blocked the sun. Bilbo opened his eyes.

There was a very old looking man with a long white beard standing outside his fence. He was wearing a long grey robe and a weird pointy hat. The man seemed to be staring at Bilbo. He looked around nervously. The man was still staring.

“Um,” Bilbo cleared his throat. “Good morning.” The man tilted his head slightly.

“What do you mean?” the man asked. “Do you wish me a good morning, or is this morning good to be on? Or do you think this morning is good whether I like it or not?”

“All of them at once, I suppose,” Bilbo answered hesitantly. “Can I help you with something?”

“Perhaps,” the man said. “I am looking for someone to share in an adventure but I haven’t had any luck finding them yet.”

“Well, you won’t be finding them from here,” Bilbo grunted. He rose up from his seat and checked his mailbox. “There are only respectable people here. Though you could try to find them across the river.”

He made his way to the door of his home and said firmly: “Good morning!”

“To think,” man´s voice says sharply behind him, “that I have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took‘s son!” Bilbo’s step faltered and he slowly turned around.

“You… You knew him? I don’t think that I know your name.”

“Oh you do know me for I am Gandalf and Gandalf means… me.”

“Are you that Gandalf who makes the most exciting fireworks? Are you the one who gave the Old Took very clever and magical gifts and told interesting tales of dragons and giants?” Bilbo shuffled his feet slightly. “I had no idea that you were still in business.”

“Where else should I be?” Gandalf said indignantly. He huffed. “Well, I’m glad you remember that much of me.” He harrumphed. “I have decided. I will be taking you to this adventure. It will be the most amusing for me and refreshing for you.”

“No, no. There’s no need for that. We don’t want any adventures here!” Bilbo said agitated. “You can try across the river. Good morning!” He turned around and walked to Bag End. Before he closed the door he said:

”But please come to tea whenever you like.”

Bilbo sighed and leaned to the door for a moment. He heard a weird scratching sound behind the door and quickly walked to window next to it. He looked out to see the source of the noise but saw only Gandalf strolling down the road.

He had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
